


Lago Tale Of Love

by tAll3Shyguy_Skull_Land



Series: PokeEarth-Anime BG Stories [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Game Characters, Lagomorphshipping, Pearlshipping - Freeform, Team Galactic - Freeform, Trainers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:44:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1593719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tAll3Shyguy_Skull_Land/pseuds/tAll3Shyguy_Skull_Land
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>David The Writer:  Here I am with Background Story 3 of PokeEarth-Anime.  This Story is called Lago Tale Of Love.  It has Misty in it and when Misty gives away Dawn's Location to Team Galactic, believing that she's a outlaw, is when Pikachu tells Buneary his True Feelings but that's not until chapter 8.  </p>
<p>Dawn:  Ah, Chapter 8 is where they get together and Buneary and I get captured.  </p>
<p>Ash:  Yeah, we heroes of PokeEarth-Anime are so gullible.  </p>
<p>Pikachu:  Pikachu.  </p>
<p>Brock:  Do I appear at all?  </p>
<p>David the Writer:  Yeah You have become Kanto's First Gym Leader Again as your family needs you to do that.  So in chapter 5, Ash, Dawn, and Pikachu stop by the Pewter Gym to surprisingly find you in it.  </p>
<p>Brock:  That's great.  Too bad I have to be gym leader again.  </p>
<p>Dawn:  Yeah but first we have to arrive at Pallet Town for me to meet Ash's Mother.  Then We head to Viridian City.  At Viridian City, Team Rocket Attacks.  Then we Head through Route 2, and that's when we make it to Pewter City and the Pewter Gym.  </p>
<p>Brock:  That's a lot to do in first 5 chapters.  </p>
<p>Ash:  Well then Let's Get Started.  All Pokemon Anime Characters © Nintendo.  </p>
<p>David The Writer:  Thanks for the disclaimer, Ash.  Background Song is Pallet Town from Pokemon HeartGold/SoulSilver.  Now On With the Story.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lago Tale Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> David The Writer: Here I am with Background Story 3 of PokeEarth-Anime. This Story is called Lago Tale Of Love. It has Misty in it and when Misty gives away Dawn's Location to Team Galactic, believing that she's a outlaw, is when Pikachu tells Buneary his True Feelings but that's not until chapter 8. 
> 
> Dawn: Ah, Chapter 8 is where they get together and Buneary and I get captured. 
> 
> Ash: Yeah, we heroes of PokeEarth-Anime are so gullible. 
> 
> Pikachu: Pikachu. 
> 
> Brock: Do I appear at all? 
> 
> David the Writer: Yeah You have become Kanto's First Gym Leader Again as your family needs you to do that. So in chapter 5, Ash, Dawn, and Pikachu stop by the Pewter Gym to surprisingly find you in it. 
> 
> Brock: That's great. Too bad I have to be gym leader again. 
> 
> Dawn: Yeah but first we have to arrive at Pallet Town for me to meet Ash's Mother. Then We head to Viridian City. At Viridian City, Team Rocket Attacks. Then we Head through Route 2, and that's when we make it to Pewter City and the Pewter Gym. 
> 
> Brock: That's a lot to do in first 5 chapters. 
> 
> Ash: Well then Let's Get Started. All Pokemon Anime Characters © Nintendo. 
> 
> David The Writer: Thanks for the disclaimer, Ash. Background Song is Pallet Town from Pokemon HeartGold/SoulSilver. Now On With the Story.

Ash, Dawn, Pikachu and Piplup have been traveling from Twinleaf Town to Pallet town during the whole "The Sinking Pearl". Now they're at Pallet town and Dawn has met Delia Ketchum. Also Dawn and Ash have become a couple. Ash and Dawn head over to Professor Oak's Lab. 

Professor Oak says "Ah, Ash and Dawn. Good to see you too. Wait..." He looks at their hands interlocked and says "Why are you two holding hands?" 

Ash says "That's why we came to see you, Professor Oak. Dawn and I are Boyfriend and Girlfriend. We want to let you know and let my pokemon know. Also we want my old pokemon to meet Dawn's pokemon." 

Professor Oak says "Well then, that's good for you two. Go right on to the back and tell them." 

When they get to the backyard, Ash's Pokemon come to greet him. Dawn calls out her pokemon and Ash tells his pokemon that Dawn and him are dating. Dawn brings her pokemon over to meet Ash's Old Pokemon and everyone gets along great. 

Dawn says "You know I might want to catch some Kanto Pokemon, Ash." 

Ash says "Really, Dawn?" Dawn Nods her head and says "Well then.... Before we do that, let's go tell Misty. Also I'll enter the Indigo League again to do something alongside your catching Pokemon in Kanto and doing contests here." 

Dawn says "Alright then." 

Ash takes Dawn to where Gary and Ash caught a pokeball together. 

"Wow, so this is where you caught that pokeball with Gary?" Dawn says. 

Ash says "Yeah, my father was a pokemon master and he is the reason why I want to become one. Even through he left my family after I was born." 

Dawn says "The same thing here... Ash, would you ever leave me?" 

Ash says "No Need To Worry, Dawn. I would never leave you." 

Dawn smiles at him using her phrase. 

Meanwhile Pikachu and Buneary are talking as well. 

Buneary says in Pokespeech "Did you always get along with Ash?" 

Pikachu says in Pokespeech "No he and I at first didn't get along. I wouldn't listen to him at first. Then He swore to protect from some fearows on Route 1. I was enchanced by a stray thunderbolt and use thundershock to defeat the Fearows and get us out of there, at the cost of Misty's bike. Then Ash ran me to Viridian City Pokemon Center and got me healed. During my healing, Team Rocket Attacked. I used my Thundershock on them and made them Blast Off for the first time by Ash and Me. That is the reason why Team Rocket's been after us since." 

Buneary says in Pokespeech "Wow that's a great story. I wish I had a story like that with Dawn." 

Pikachu says in Pokespeech "I heard Dawn is going to be traveling with Ash in Kanto. Maybe you'll get that great story in that adventure." 

Buneary says in Pokespeech "Thank You, Pikachu." She then kisses Pikachu on the Cheek. 

While Buneary walks away, Pikachu blushes like crazy. 

Pikachu thinks in Pokespeech "I can't believe I got that after all I treated her like." 

Ash and Dawn say "Pikachu, Buneary, It's time to head through Route 1."

Pikachu and Buneary come running to their trainers. 

TBC...


End file.
